Still
by moldie
Summary: George is a famous designer but his creations were not worn by Yukari. Yukari is a model but she does not model George’s creations.


Author's Note: My third Paradise Kiss fanfiction

Author's Note: My third Paradise Kiss fanfiction. Please don't flame me people. I was accidentally seated in front the computer when I thought of this story. Wai for me! I wrote this in one sitting. Teehee!

Summary: George is a famous designer but his creations were not worn by Yukari. Yukari is a model but she does not model George's creations.

Disclaimers: All rights are reserved for Yazawa Ai alone. Therefore, the characters belong to her. This fiction is written for fans entertainment.

Legend: _Italics are thoughts_

--

Still

"Yukari! You're coming next after Hibari!"

Models filtered in and out the room. Another busy night. Models walked superbly while in their stiletto heels and glamorous outfit .Their face expressionless as they parade their creator's new designs for Spring 2005 collection. Make-up artists ran here and there to retouch those beautiful faces from grease. Production group rushing the next models for preparation.

"Caroline! You can do it!" The sweet voice of Miwako, the curly-pinked hair designer whispered Yukari encouragement.

"In three…

…two…

…one…

Yukari…"

She walked past the curtains. She glittered from the flashes of the cameras. Her eyes stayed focus ignoring the audience in front her. Her hand swinging confidently on her sides and with every step she takes she shouts 'beauty'.

On the other hand, despite the nerve wracking preparation inside the dressing room a certain person silently watched the commotion as he leaned against the maple door frame of the venue.

Under his silence, he watched with adoration as a definite model ran the catwalk. With exuberance hidden inside his mind he flippantly admired that certain girl wear his creation.

After she had vanished on her walk, he jogged to the busy area where the staff are. He straightened his white suite which complimented his blue eyes and inhaled.

"George Koizumi's Spring Collection 2005!"

Models walked in line on-stage followed by him as he was escorted by his ace model.

"Accompanied by Melissa Sistine."

He took a glance to the one beside him then his lips curved downward.

He forgot Yukari is far away from where he is.

He forgot that he left him one fine day.

Still he walked on that stage except that the models who wore his clothes was not her.

--

"Yukari… Yukari…"

It was one fine day in Japan. The sky from the clear glass window of her condominium gave the view of a breezy morning. Her left ankle still hurt from her overly high step-in from last night.

"Five minutes…" She whispered as she lifted her white ebony hand.

"That won't do!"

"Two minutes then…"

It was a part of her morning routine to bargain for an extension of sleep.

"Yukari!!"

"Alright… Alright. No need to be that loud Ikada-chan…"

She slowly stood up rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand then stole the fuschia pink satin robe from which hung at her bedside lamp. Her feet led her towards the view of the clear blue sky and as she draped her robes on her shoulders.

"Funny, the sky is very blue…" She yawned then sprinted to the washroom.

"_Blue…_

…_Blue…_

_The last time I saw it…"_

"Yukari there'll be an event next week. Clothes were designed by internationally renowned haut couture…" Her brown haired manager told her.

Yukari appeared from the wash room door brushing her teeth. Her huge eyes blinked eying her manager asking her to continue.

"And that haut couture sent you this package last night…" Ikada heaved a white rectangular 24x36 box with great difficulty.

"Weysht, I'rl warsh firsh bewore opering zhat…"

--

"Oh God!! This surely looks gorgeous!" She ogled a beautiful navy blue dress with white silky laces on its hems.

"That'll bring out the radiance of your skin Yukari…" Her companion clapped.

"I think this beautiful dress would not suite me… I'm plain simple…" She sighed dreamily.

"No! It'll suite you well!"

Yukari folded the dress back to its box. Her gaze flew across the room where a mannequin stood wearing a shiny blue green dress which she wore some few years ago. She was a newbie back then.

If only he was the one who made this and gave it to her.

Anyway, she'll still wear this new dress.

--

"Three…two…one… Len…" A tall red haired girl ramped on-stage.

"Yukari! You can do it… Focus…" Her manager held her hands giving it a squeeze. Yukari gave her a smile of reassurance.

With her hair tightly bunned hair, soft make-up and the icon she is modeling, she walked towards the back stage.

"On three, Hayasaka…

Three…

…Two…

…One…"

Flawless she glided through the stage without any difficulty. Head held high her eyes manifested perfection and innovation. She made her pause then suavely made her turn back.

The crowd applauded. After being upon every billboard who wouldn't know who this tall long and dark haired model is.

Yukari released a sigh of relief after her ramp.

"Hayasaka, you escort the designer… Models on count of five…

…five…

…four…

…three…

…two…

one…"

The models walked out the backstage to the crowd. Yukari heard the clicks of the cameras. She heeds no attention to what was happening.

"Presenting the Caroline Collection!" Another applause from the audience.

"_Caroline?" _She wondered.

Hidden under the darkness of the curtains he held her hand and pulled her out the spotlight.

"Koizumi George!" Roared the emcee.

"Caroline…" He whispered on her ear before walking.

"_Caroline? That voice…" _

Everything was mute. On the crowd she saw her pink haired friend Miwako together with his boyfriend Arashi and the tall purple haired Isabella.

The team smiling on her with a thumbs-up sign.

The jeering of the crowd did not matter she cannot understand what's going on.

The cameras did not matter she cannot understand why she was happy and sad.

Slowly, the jeering died and the spotlights were off.

But still he stood beside her.

But still she clutched his hand.

"Caroline…" Said his regal voice before enveloping him to a five years worth embrace.

Owari

Reader's review are much appreciated to be rewarded with cyber gummy bears v


End file.
